


Recognition

by Humanitys_Saltiest



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, Genital Piercing, Hair-pulling, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Piercings, Sharing Clothes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Saltiest/pseuds/Humanitys_Saltiest
Summary: Erwin gets convinced into taking a break from his studies and going to the bar with his friends. He ends up meeting an attractive man who seems painfully familiar, but can't quite figure out who he is.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a surprisingly cold night when Erwin reluctantly agreed to accompany his friends to a nearby bar, forcing himself away from studying. He was nearing the end of his fourth year at university, as were his friends. Although most people would expect him to be pursuing a career in economics or politics, he was actually pursuing a bachelors in history and sociology.

He loved his studies, but had a bit of a habit of holing himself up in his apartment for long periods of time, enough to raise the concern of his close friend, Hange. This was how he ended up finding himself sitting at a table in a noisy bar with his closest friends: Hange, Mike and Nanaba, instead of studying. 

Erwin let out a sigh, taking a sip of the scotch he ordered as he listened to Hange rant about their current labwork involving teratoma dissection and research. He quickly tuned them out when Hange began to go into details about the findings from cutting open one of the teratomas being studied, suddenly feeling queasy. Although there were many aspects of medicine that fascinated him, he drew the line at fetal tumours filled with hair and teeth. Erwin gave his Mike a sympathetic smile, as he was the one receiving the full force of Hange's rant, before turning back to survey his surroundings. 

The bar was quite busy, mostly due to it being a Saturday evening. There were people dancing, playing pool, cheering at the large TVs, or laughing over drinks with others. However, one person caught his eye in particular, who was sitting at the empty side of the bar with a small shot glass next to a couple empty ones. He had inky black hair that contrasted his pale skin and an ass that make Erwin long to grab it. 

As if he could tell he was being watched, the dark haired male lifted his head and immediately made eye contact with Erwin. A spark of familiarity shocked the blond man, quickly looking back down at the table. He knew that man from somewhere...but he couldn't exactly pinpoint where he recognized him from. 

Looking up again after a few minutes, Erwin was relieved to see that the smaller man was no longer looking and had turned his attention back to his drink. He took this opportunity to stare at him again, admiring the curve of his back and the muscled arms exposed by the dark t shirt the man was wearing. The bare skin was covered in varying colours of ink designs curling around his arms, and his ears were adorned with several rings and studs along it. When the man turned his head, Erwin could see he also had a septum ring and two rings on each end of his lower lip.

The blue eyed man was so distracted by this man, he hadn't noticed that Hange had turned to him and followed his gaze. Erwin was startled by a hand suddenly landing on his shoulder, looking back into Hange's mischievous brown eyes. 

"He looks a bit lonely, doesn't he? Go talk to him, lover boy." Before Erwin had a chance to speak, he was being pushed out of the booth by his friend, casting a helpless look to Mike and Nanaba who raised their glasses to wish him luck. After downing the last of his drink Erwin quickly fixed his hair and smoothed out his shirt, making his way over to the dark haired male. Being as smooth as possible while being a little tipsy was not as easy as he thought, but at least to managed to sit in the stool beside him without falling. 

"What's someone like you doing sitting here all by yourself?" He leaned on the bar as he spoke, watching the other's silver eyes move over to him and make eye contact. It was beginning to bother Erwin how familiar this man was, he definitely had met him before, but where? The short male turned back to his drink, quickly chugging the rest of it and avoiding eye contact with Erwin. 

"Trying to get some goddamn peace and quiet." He grumbled softly, pierced lips turning down into a scowl. It was a little bit of a shock to Erwin to hear the tactless response, forcing a smile over his surprised expression. 

"Well then if that were true you wouldn't have come to a bar in the first place, would you? But now that you're here, may I buy you a drink?" Erwin saw the faint flicker of interest in the other's eyes, suddenly aware of how they were moving over his own body. After thinking about it for a moment, the dark haired male slowly nodded and mumbled a 'fine'.

Erwin's smile widened, waiting for the bartender to finish up someone's drink before waving them over and ordering four shots of tequila. Noticing the other's wide eyed look, he laughed softly and carefully patted the other's shoulder. "Don't worry, I wasn't expecting you to drink those all. I thought I would join you in some shots, if that's alright with you?" 

"Whatever, you're the one who's paying." The other man said with a smirk, biting his bottom lip to muffle a chuckle. "Anyway, you going to tell me your name now or what?" 

Erwin was quick to hold his hand out to the other, smile still wide on his face. "My name is Erwin Smith. Sorry for not telling you sooner, it completely slipped my mind." The other man stared at him silently for a few long seconds before reaching forward to grab his hand and give it a faint shake.

"Name's Levi." The dark haired male - Levi quickly let go of his hand and pulled back when the bartender set four shot glasses in a row and filled them each to the brim with tequila. As soon as the bartender stepped away to serve another customer, Levi picked up one of the small glasses and downed it in one gulp. Erwin watched him closely, eyebrows raised in surprise at how easily Levi had taken the alcohol, he seemed completely unfazed by it, except for a faint grimace. 

The blond could feel someone's eyes on him, ones that weren't Levi's. He didn't even need to look to know that it was Hange staring. Watching Levi out of the corner of his eyes, he took one of the shots and quickly tossed it back, unable to stifle a faint cough as the alcohol burned its way down his throat. Erwin wasn't used to strong alcohol, as he wasn't much of a drinker. Well there goes his attempt at impressing Levi.

In an attempt to recover his smooth composure, he slowly picked up the other shot glass and holding it up towards Levi. "To new friendships...and whatever may come after." Erwin added the last part with a smirk, taking pride in the flush that rushed up the other's neck and cheeks. After a few seconds of eye contact, Levi picked up the other small glass and carefully clinked it with Erwin before downing it in one go. 

The twinkle in those dark eyes told Erwin that he had made the right choice in coming over to speak to Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my disgusting sister who gave the idea for Hange's teratoma rant.  
> Next time: a lot of alcohol is consumed which leads to Erwin and Levi getting close and things get a little out of hand


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry for the delay, things have been really crazy. I try to be consistent with my writing schedules but...that's not really a thing for me.  
> Enjoy!

It was a genuine shock to both Erwin and Levi at how well the two of them got along. As they drank through several more orders of alcohol, their conversation changed from politics to flirting to philosophy back to flirting. There wasn't a single moment of silence, with the exception of every time they downed their respective drinks. As their conversation passed the half hour mark, Erwin noticed how much closer Levi was sitting to him, but thought nothing of it. It was loud inside, after all, Levi was probably just having difficulty hearing him over the noise of their surroundings. 

However, when a petite hand rested on his knee, Erwin was suddenly hyper-aware of every movement made by the dark haired male, especially when the hand slowly inched up his leg. 

 _Surely he isn't actually coming on to me._  Erwin thought to himself as Levi leaned closer to the point where he could feel the other's breath on his own lips, his dark eyes glazed over with lust and alcohol. Suddenly the blond had the strong desire to tug Levi's lower lip into his mouth and run his tongue along the metal rings, but  ~~barely~~ managed control himself enough to keep still, watching the other closely.  

They stayed frozen still for a bit longer, both held captive by the other's intense gaze. After several seconds, Levi carefully pulled his hand back and slid off the stool before leaning in to speak in his ear.

"Follow me. Stay a few steps behind." He growled softly, the alcohol making his speech a little slurred and movements clumsy but still very, very sexy. Levi took the other's earlobe in between his teeth and tugged on it before stepping back. Leaving Erwin speechless and flushed, he started to walk in the direction of the hallway by the back of the bar, looking back at him as he turned the corner. 

Erwin felt his face go beet red, staying where he was before starting to stand. _This was really happening_.

He glanced at his table of friends, relieved to see none of them were watching him and took that opportunity to follow the same way that the short male had just gone.

Pushing the door into the men's room open, he felt his nose wrinkle involuntarily at the smell of cheap cleaner and air freshener trying to cover up the stench of urine and vomit. 

The look of pure disgust on Levi's face told him he wasn't the only one who smelled it, but as soon as the two made eye contact they practically collided, lips clashing in a heated kiss. Erwin had to lean down more than was comfortable for his back due to their height difference, taking clumsy steps forward to pin Levi to the wall as his hands groped over the other's lithe body. 

Before the dark haired male's back touched the wall, Levi snapped back from his lips and ducked out between the tall man and the wall. His arms crossed over his chest, still managing to give him an intimidating glare despite his obvious intoxication.

"There is no way in hell you're putting me against that filthy wall. No fucking way." Levi's expression soured, enough to make Erwin's lips curl into a smile as he stifled a few giggles.  _It's hard to take him seriously when he's got such a cute grumpy look on his face._

Levi looked at him, expression changing from sour to confused. His eyebrows furrowed even more, scowl returning. 

"What the hell's so funny? I thought we're figuring out when and where to fuck, not giggling like a brat." Erwin shook his head, walking over to wrap his arms around the shorter male and bury his face in his inky black hair.

"Sorry. Let's go, I'll call a cab to take us back to my place." He murmured into his hair, taking a deep breath before he was pushed back by Levi.

"Quit smelling me and move, pervert." The short male quickly left the bathroom, eager to distance himself from the stench of the poorly cleaned bathroom. 

Once they were both outside and Erwin had called for a taxi, they stood side by side taking in the crisp night air. Without even thinking, Erwin lifted a hand and rested in on the back of Levi's neck, thumb rubbing at the short stubble of the man's undercut. He felt the shorter male slowly relax under his touch, letting him lean into his side.

By the time the taxi had arrived, the alcohol they had most recently consumed was beginning to kick in, and they could barely climb into the backseats of the car without falling on their faces. They managed to keep things civil for about a minute before they made eye contact and suddenly they were making out again, although that ended as quickly as it had started, the taxi soon arriving at Erwin's apartment. The blond man hastily paid the driver and stumbled with Levi into the building and to the elevator.

After several minutes of fumbling with his keys, Erwin managed to unlock the door and pulled Levi inside, quickly closing and locking it. The second his shoes were off he was shoved against the door hard enough to knock the breath out of his lungs before being pulled down by the front of his shirt into another kiss. If he wasn't so preoccupied with the other's lips, he would have been surprised at the short man's strength.

Levi's lip rings dragged against Erwin's lips as they kissed, his arms wrapping around his neck to yank the blond further down into the kiss. Unable to resist temptation, Erwin parted his lips to capture the other's pierced bottom lip in his mouth and run his tongue over the rings. The moan that escaped Levi made the heat in his stomach intensify and descend to his groin, making his pants begin to feel uncomfortably tight. 

The alcohol was still strong in Erwin's system, making everything seem distant and fuzzy. He barely noticed when he had stopped kissing Levi and moved to kiss every inch of his pale exposed neck. Erwin hooked a finger into the neck of Levi's t shirt, pulling it aside to expose part of his shoulder. The way Levi cried out when he bit down on the pale skin drove him mad. Erwin managed to coordinate himself enough to pick Levi up by hooking his arms under his thighs and carried him to the bedroom, almost falling a few times. He didn't stop with the kisses as he walked, having to muffle a laugh against the other's neck when Levi hissed out a threat along the lines of him kicking his ass if he dropped him. Luckily, he made it to the bedroom without falling or dropping Levi.

As soon the taller man's back hit the bed, Levi decided it was his turn and tried to unbutton Erwin's shirt, which turned out to be near impossible with how drunk he was. The dark haired male ended up ripping the shirt open with a frustrated huff, a few buttons popping off.

_We can't do this, not when we're so drunk we can't even take off each other's clothes properly._ A small voice was calling out from the back of his mind, almost too quiet for him to hear over the pounding of his own heart.

Before Erwin could protest, a warm mouth was pressed to the skin below his belly button, drawing a gasp from him. With great difficulty, he managed to lift his head and look down at Levi to watch him, unfortunately the alcohol was making his visual wavy and unfocused.

_We might not even be able to remember this night in the morning._ The voice came again, louder this time, enough for Erwin to finally hear it.

The thought brought on a cold shock that ran through him. Being a bit of a romantic, he hated the idea of a first time with someone where the both of them couldn't even remember it. The feeling quickly worsened when he realized that Levi might be too drunk to know if he actually _wanted_ to do this.  

Just as Levi began to hastily undo the other's pants, he was halted by the blond's large hands taking hold of his. His head raised to give the man an annoyed look, one eyebrow quirking up.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me to suck your cock?" The dark haired male ran his tongue messily over his own bottom lip for emphasis, earning a weak groan from Erwin. The blond's instincts were screaming at him to let Levi continue with what he was doing, but he knew deep down that it was wrong. At least one of them would regret this in the morning if they didn't stop, and it would probably be Erwin. Shaking his head, Erwin forced himself to sit up and shift away from Levi.

"M'too drunk. Sorry. We shouldn't do this tonight..." Levi's expression changed from annoyed to neutral, staring at him for a moment before beginning to climb off him and get off the bed. The taller man reached out and quickly grabbed Levi's wrist and pulled him back onto the bed, wrapping his arms around the other's small body. "Sorry. Don't leave. Sleep here. See how we feel in the mornin'." He mumbled into the short male's neck, eyes closing as he took a few moments to breathe in his faint cologne.

For a few tense seconds, they were both silent. Just when Erwin started to think Levi was going to refuse and leave, he felt the other's body relax against him and heard the short man murmur a soft 'alright' into his ear. 

They shifted around on the bed, peeling off their clothes until they were both only in their underwear. Erwin tugged the blankets over the two of them, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Levi and pulling the smaller man close so his back was against his chest. 

"If you barf on me, I'll kill you...and make sure n'one ever finds the body." Levi mumbled softly, words slurred as he already began to doze off. 

Erwin huffed out a soft laugh, pressing his face into his hair. The smell was pleasant, relaxing, and familiar. Before he could pinpoint how and why he recognized it, the combination of the alcohol and Levi's warm body against his own finally pulled him into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, criticism, questions and predictions are always welcome!  
> Next time: Erwin finally figures out what he remembers Levi from, and is more than a bit embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consistent writing schedule? What's that?  
> Really sorry for the gap, I was hoping to have more access to a computer but that didn't really happen and writing on a kinda sucks.  
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this fic!  
> Here comes the NSFW, enjoy!

The morning greeted Erwin with a stabbing pain in his eyes the second he opened them. His head was pounding and his mouth felt like he had been drinking sand. Stifling a groan, he rubbed his eyes and relaxed back into the bed. It was still the weekend, he had time to stay in bed a bit longer. 

Flashes of the night before appeared in his mind, dread coiling in his stomach as he turned his head to look over at the spot of the bed beside him. Erwin was surprised to see a body curled up under the covers, the back of a dark haired head visible to him. He had been expecting to wake up to an empty bed, but was pleasantly surprised instead. 

The blond watched the covers slowly rise and fall with Levi's soft breathing, hand slowly moving forward to graze his fingertips across the bare skin between his shoulder blades. He felt the body tense up under his touch, telling him that this man was clearly awake. After a few moments of hesitation, he wrapped his arms around the other's waist and carefully tugged him close, chest pressing against the warmth of the other's boney back. He felt a pair of cold hands rest on top of his forearms, burying his nose in Levi's hair. He smelled like lemongrass with an underlying scent that reminded him of...tea? Whatever it was, he liked it.

"Good morning." Erwin murmured softly, hearing a small groan in response from the other.

"What is it with you and smelling my hair?" The smaller man grumbled softly, pressing back against him more despite his complaints. "I haven't showered since yesterday morning." 

Erwin chuckled softly, holding him closer as he took an obnoxiously long sniff of Levi's hair just to annoy him. He ignored the other's attempts to squirm away, tightening his arms around him to keep him close. "You still smell nice, your hair is soft too," Erwin murmured into his hair. Levi responded with a scoff, but still relaxed back into him.

They laid together for several minutes, bodies pressed together as they breathed in unison. After a few more moments of silence, Levi wiggled slightly in his arms, turning his head to look back over his shoulder at him.

"You're poking me in the leg with your boner." Levi said with an amused look on his face, watching him closely.

The other's bluntness made Erwin's face flush with warmth, starting to shift away so their bodies weren't pressed together. "God...sorry. Sometimes I get like this in the morning..." He murmured softly, starting to let go of him but stopping when Levi grabbed his wrists. 

"I don't mind. I can help you out if you want." The shorter male turned around to face him, wrinkling his nose after sniffing. "Although perhaps we should shower first, and brush our teeth." 

Erwin frowned at that, an eyebrow raised as he rested his hands on the other's bare waist. "Are you saying that I stink? That isn't very nice Levi..."

The mention of his name made the dark haired male smirk, sitting up and tossing the blankets off of them both. "Glad to hear you remember my name, Erwin. You were pretty wasted last night, not to say that I wasn't. I don't think I've ever had that much to drink. Remind me to never partake in shots with you again."

The blond smiled, quickly climbing out of the bed and tugging Levi to his bathroom. He ignored the other's teasing about him being eager and impatient as he dug around in the cabinet behind the mirror and handed Levi a spare toothbrush he had that was still in its packaging. 

The shorter male inspected the package, making sure that it was unopened and clean. Satisfied, Levi nodded at the brand new toothbrush, quickly began to brush his teeth. Once both of their mouths were clean, Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck and pulled him down into a minty kiss. 

What started as he brief kiss quickly turned into something more heated as their hands wandered over each other's bodies. Skimming his fingers over Levi's collarbones, Erwin was shocked to feel cold metal under his touch. With a small noise of confusion he pulled back to look at him, looking down to see two pairs of metal barbells underneath the two curves of Levi's collarbones. How had he only just noticed these now? He had never met anyone with clavicle piercings, but he had to admit, they looked really good on him. 

Trailing his fingers over them, he gently touched each barbell. Erwin looked up to see Levi was watching him, a small, but uncertain smile on his face. "I'm guessing that means you like them?" 

Humming in agreement, the blond leaned back down to capture Levi's lips in another kiss and carefully nibbled on the shorter males lip rings. After getting lost in a few minutes of kissing, Erwin suddenly remembered that they were supposed to be showering and forced himself to detach himself from Levi's tempting lips. 

Once they pulled away, the two men quickly shed themselves of the rest of their clothes and climbed into the shower. They managed to focus on cleaning themselves for a few minutes, occasionally sneaking a glance at the other's naked body.

Levi stepped up to Erwin, hands covered in soap suds. "I can clean you, if you still want me to blow you that is." The blond's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously, nodding quickly. He was initially a bit concerned that his Prince Albert piercing would scare Levi off, but the other seemed completely unfazed by it, much to his relief.

Leaning back against the shower wall, Erwin watched the shorter male slowly kneel in front of him and trace his fingers over the curve of his hip bones. Just the light touch to his bare skin drew a shiver from the blond, eyes dark with lust. It had certainly been a while since he had anyone touch him, let alone blow him. 

Much to Erwin's annoyance, Levi took his sweet time touching everywhere but the one place he desperately wanted the other to touch. The tall man was shivering in anticipation by the time Levi wrapped one hand around his cock, the simple touch causing a gasp to escape him. With precision and care, Levi carefully coated him with soap, each little touch drawing a noise of pleasure from Erwin. He gently caressed his thumb over the barbell of Erwin's piercing on the tip, carefully cleaning both ends. Levi's actions with that seemed strangely professional, he definitely knew what he was doing. Once Erwin was clean, Levi made sure to thouroughly rinse the soap away.

Looking down at the man kneeling in front of him, Erwin felt a wave of deja vu at the sight. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think, he wanted to make sure he didn't know Levi from some kind of criminal poster or whatever, and the curiousity was killing him.

Levi's gaze flicked up to him, and the moment they made eye contact Erwin immediately remembered. He had definitely met this man, although his difficulty in remembering him was justified. The dark haired man had been wearing a surgical mask, so the only features he had seen were his eyes and hair. Levi was a tattoo artist, as well as a body piercer. More specifically, he had been the one to give Erwin the piercing that he was now currently rubbing his finger against. 

In hopes of keeping his flushed face hidden, he tilted his head far back, letting out a heavy breath. He felt incredibly embarrassed, partially at his own inability to recognize him but also with the fact that this man was one of the few to witness being the recipient of the piercing. Erwin couldn't remember much of that day, but he was pretty sure he had passed out at least once. 

At least Levi didn't seem to recognize him, surely he would have said something otherwise. The dark haired man probably had so many customers he would never remember one specific stranger. That was probably for the better anyways, currently the only person who knew about his actions at the piercing place was Hange, who had gone with him, and it took a long time for the teasing and numerous questions to die off. 

Erwin was ripped away from his thoughts when a hot tongue trailed along the underside of his cock from top to bottom, breifly catching on the small bottom barbell of his piercing. The feeling pulled a groan from the blond as he moved both hands to clasp the other's dark hair. He didn't have much time to recover, as this time Levi slowly circled the tip his tongue around the top barbell on the head of his cock, bringing another moan out from the blond. 

Lifting his head off the wall, he looked down at Levi only to find a pair of smoky grey eyes staring back up at him. The intensity of their eye contact sent shivers down Erwin's spine, capturing his lower lip in between his teeth with a shaky sigh. The dark haired male spent several minutes teasing each end of the piercing with his tongue. By then the taller male was painfully hard, rolling his hips in a silent plea for Levi to do more. 

When Levi finally wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, Erwin let out a low groan of relief and tightened his grip on Levi's hair. The contrast between the heat of Levi's mouth and the cold metal of the two rings on Levi's lower lip left Erwin shuddering. 

After what felt like forever, the dark haired male started to suck and rub his tongue over the heated skin. All Erwin could do was moan, trying to keep his eyes open so he could hold eye contact with Levi. 

Tangling his fingers in the other's hair, he gave a slight tug to the dark strands and watched Levi's face for a reaction. Erwin felt his breath catch as Levi's eyelids fluttered shut, cheeks becoming noticeably more red as he let out a faint groan around his cock. It sent shivers down Erwin's spine at the realization that Levi liked that, a lot. This time, the blond pulled a bit harder on his hair, the moan from Levi vibrated around his cock in a way that made his knees get weak. 

When they made eye contact again, Erwin saw a new glint in the other's dark eyes. Without any warning, the intense heat of the other's mouth engulfed his entire cock as Levi deepthroated him, making the blond almost double over with a string of curses. It was so warm, Erwin didn't know if he wanted to pull away from it or press in further. Although he was mostly focused on the pleasure of Levi's actions, he was also quite impressed at the other's abilities. 

With his lips tightly around the base of his cock, Levi sighed hard out his nose. He pulled back an inch off of his cock, mostly for his nose's sake as it was getting tickled with the coarse blond hair around the base. 

By the time Levi started to slowly bob his head up and down the length of the other's cock, Erwin was beginning to fall apart. Each glide of Levi's tongue against his skin drew a moan from the blond, the gaps in between each pleasured noise filled with gasps for air and murmurs of praise. 

As time went on, the noises from Erwin only got louder and more desperate. His head fell back against the wall, unable to keep it up any more as he held onto Levi's hair, as if it was the only tether keeping him grounded. 

"God...it's so good...so amazing-oh fuck  _Levi!_ " Erwin nearly shouted out, too caught up in the pleasure to think about his neighbours hearing him. He continued to praise Levi under his breath, steadily becoming less and less coherent until he was just moaning out a steady string of Levi's name mixed with a series of colourful curses. He could feel the heat in his stomach getting more intense, filling his limbs as the sound of his own voice was muffled by the rapid pounding of his heartbeat in his ears.

Each movement made by Levi was incredible, he knew all the places to touch that made Erwin fall apart even more. At one point, Levi carefully took the barbell at the tip of his cock between his teeth and gently tugged on it, and Erwin swore that he saw stars. 

The blond desperately clutched at the other's dark hair, body quivering as he quickly approached his orgasm. Erwin tried to warn Levi, but all that came out of his mouth was a series of broken words mixed with moans. He was fairly sure that Levi got the message, since the shorter male hummed around him and bobbed his head while keeping a tight suction around his cock. 

Just a few seconds of that was enough to push Erwin over the edge, back arching off the wall with a loud moan as his orgasm crashed down on him, the intensity of it making his vision go dark. He stayed frozen still in that position for a few more seconds before slumping back against the wall with a shuddering sigh.

The blond's mind was hazy, eyes half lidded as he stared at the shower curtain. He could feel Levi swallowing around him, letting out a weak groan as the burn in his face got worse.

Now Levi was witness to two different examples of Erwin in a compromised situation, great. Hopefully Levi wasn't as much of a teaser as his friend Hange.

Lifting his head, Erwin looked down just as the other was pulling off him. When they made eye contact, a shiver ran through the taller male. Levi's face was flushed red, lips slightly swollen and hair disheveled. Overall, it was a very good look for him, one he wanted to see more often. 

After snapping out of their shared eye contact, Erwin looked down and noticed the other hadn't taken care of his own erection. Licking his lips, his gaze flicked back to his eyes. "Looks like you're in a similar situation, need any help?" The blond murmured softly, taking satisfaction in the visible shudder that ran through Levi. 

With a shaky sigh, Levi nodded and stood. "If you really want, but I think you're too tall to blow me here, even if you were kneeling, you freak."

The other's comment drew a chuckle from him, resting one hand on Levi's chest. "Is that a challenge I hear? Because when I put my mind to something, you'd be surprised at the results." Erwin spoke softly, licking his lips as he switched spots and pushed Levi against the wall while dipping down to kiss him.

Tasting himself on the other's lips, he let out a low groan as his hands made their way to Levi's small hips and squeezed tight. With some difficulty, he made himself pull back from the other's lips and knelt in front of him. With this new change in position, his head was just above Levi's belly button. 

Pressing his lips to the soft skin drew a gasp from the shorter male, feeling Levi's small fingers weave through his hair. Looking up at Levi, Erwin watched the other's eyelids flutter shut as his hands slowly trailed down Levi's thighs. Without any warning, he hooked each hand under the back of the other's knees and lifted him up, setting the legs on his own shoulders. The sudden movement made a yelp of surprise escape Levi, followed by a light smack to the top of Erwin's head.

"Goddammit don't fucking startle me like that. Warn me next time," the dark haired male hissed out, lifting his head off the wall enough to glare down at the blond. 

Erwin chuckled softly, murmuring a faint apology as he pressed a string of open mouthed kisses across the skin between Levi's hips, feeling each shiver from Levi against his lips. His hands moved to the underside of Levi's ass, holding him up. After a few more seconds of kissing at Levi's smooth skin, Erwin received a sharp tug to his hair, hard enough to make him gasp softly.

"Hurry the fuck up. You offered to help with this, so get on with it." The dark haired male murmured softly, voice a little breathless with a distinct tremour to it. 

Hearing the desperation in Levi's voice made him chuckle under his breath, pressing a few more slow kisses to the soft skin. "Patience," Erwin said softly, hands tightening their hold on the other.

The blond pressed an open mouthed kiss to his hip, lingering for a moment before biting down hard on it. Levi seemed to enjoy the rough hair pulling from earlier, so maybe he was a bit of a masochist. Sure enough, as soon as he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh, a moan tore its way out of Levi's throat and he arched up against the bite. Both of Levi's hands had moved to grip Erwin's hair tight, eyes squeezed shut. 

Pulling back, Erwin examined the bite mark with a wave of satisfaction. The little indents in Levi's skin from his teeth were already starting to bruise purple. Just thinking about Levi possessing a mark from him made him shudder, gnawing on his own lower lip 

The action gave him an adrenaline rush, fingertips digging into Levi's ass as he held him up. Erwin could feel the other trembling under his touch, leaning in to press a kiss over the bite mark apologetically. 

Another firm tug to his hair told Erwin that Levi was incredibly impatient, looking up at him before decided to finally give the other what he wanted. Adjusting his grip on Levi, he moved to be at a better angle so he could lean in to press the flat of his tongue to the tip of his cock. He gave Levi the same treatment he had been given, putting a large amount of trust on his gag reflex as he took the whole length of his cock into his mouth. The response he got was in the form of a sharp gasp followed by a breathy moan as the fingers curled into his hair tightened their hold on him. 

Due to Erwin's inexperience, he had to pull off of him shortly after to catch his breath, already feeling the ache of it in his jaw. He hadn't done this sort of thing for a while, more than a year. Not wanting Levi to be left unattended while he recovered, he stroked him at a steady pace, hand moving over the heated flesh smoothly thanks to the water. Once he felt he was ready to continue, he took the head of Levi's cock into his mouth, running his tongue over the skin. 

Almost as soon as he started again, the dark haired male began to gasp out breathless praises to Erwin. Each noise that passed Levi's lips encouraged Erwin to continue what he was doing, listening carefully as each noise from the other got louder and more urgent. The blond was so focused on his current task that he barely noticed when Levi dug his heels into his back and twisted his fingers in his hair. 

Only when Levi gave his hair a sharp tug and choked out a loud moan did he realize how close the other was. He doubled his efforts until Levi was writhing against the shower wall and hitting his orgasm with a broken moan of Erwin's name.

Since Levi had swallowed everything, Erwin felt it was only fair if he did the same. The blond pulled back so his lips were around the head of the other's cock, swallowing hard a few times. It wasn't as bad as he had been expecting. Once he felt he had gotten everything, he pulled off of him and looked up to see a very disheveled and breathless Levi. Erwin wasn't sure if he liked this look more or the one of him after sucking him off.

After waiting a few moments for Levi to recover, Erwin slowly moved the shorter male's legs off of his shoulders and lowered him down onto his feet, making sure to keep his hands on Levi's hips just in case he lost his balance. Erwin found himself getting lost in how soft Levi's skin was, it made him want to spend all day kissing every inch of the shorter male's body, but Levi clearly had other plans. Having caught his breath, Levi put both of his hands on top of Erwin's and tugged him up to be standing in front of him. The dark haired male used his grip on the other's hands to tug him down into a lazy kiss, which Erwin gladly reciprocated. While the taller male would have been glad to spend all day kissing Levi, the water was beginning to go cold and it was becoming increasingly unpleasant. Forcing himself to pull away, Erwin gave him an apologetic smile and stepped away.

"As much as I love this, if we stay in here any longer my fingers are going to go numb. How about I make us both some coffee." Seeing Levi pull a face at the mention of coffee, Erwin quickly added, "Or perhaps some tea instead?" to his proposition. Levi's expression changed to one of satisfaction that made Erwin's shoulders sag in relief. He was worried that Levi was going to rush off any minute. 

After they were both out of the shower and dried off, Erwin changed into a clean pair of sweatpants. He noticed Levi eyeing his own clothes from last night with disgust, the other was clearly not thrilled with having to wear dirty clothes from the day before.

"Would you like to borrow a shirt of mine?" Erwin blurted out, not even thinking beforehand. The offer clearly shocked Levi, who looked over at him quizzically. Thinking he had overstepped a boundary, Erwin opened his mouth to take back his offer and apologize, but was cut off by Levi.

"Alright. If you can find one that fits me," Levi said with a soft laugh, turning back to grab his own clothes and fold him into a small pile after tugging on his underwear. The blond hadn't expected Levi to accept his offer, but was pleasantly surprised. Something about Levi wearing his own clothes felt so...right.

The one issue about that was he wasn't sure he could find a shirt that Levi wouldn't swim in. But luckily after searching around in his dresser for a few minutes he found a shirt that was a bit too tight on him, tossing it in Levi's direction. Although it was smaller than most of his shirts, it still went halfway down to the other's knees.

He must have been caught staring because Levi raised an eyebrow, giving him an annoyed look. "What's so funny?" Levi grumbled, putting one hand on his hip. The blond shook his head quickly, turning away with a smirk. 

"Nothing. Let's go to the kitchen and make some tea." Heading into the kitchen, Erwin didn't need to look behind him to know that Levi was following close behind him. He dug out his tea supply, letting the other look through the different tins of loose tea leaves. It was amusing ~~and pretty cute~~  to see how serious Levi was about tea.

After a minute of thinking, Erwin was handed a tin of tea and began making a pot of it for them. The shorter male stood beside him the entire time, as if he was supervising him to make sure he made the tea properly. The very idea of that made Erwin chuckle. Although he must have made the tea at a satisfactory level for the other, since Levi didn't say anything. 

Within a few minutes, the two men were sitting at his small dining table by the window with their cups of tea. Levi was clearly happy to enjoy his tea in silence, and Erwin was happy to as well, as long as it meant he could still spend time with the dark haired male. He wanted to see him again, but he was unsure if Levi just wanted a one night stand. Before he had a chance to ask anything, the shorter male set his cup of tea down and looked across the table at Erwin. 

"I don't know what you were planning this to be, but I'd like to see you again. Does that work for you?" Levi raised an eyebrow as he spoke, clearly examining his reaction. 

At first, Erwin was speechless. He hadn't expected that. It was like Levi could read his mind. Not wanting to give the wrong idea, Erwin quickly nodded and reached across the table to take hold of Levi's hand in his own. He liked how small the other's hands were, despite their size they clearly held potentially deadly strength, just like the rest of him. 

"I would like that very much Levi. Would you like to accompany me to dinner, somewhere nice, some time in the near future?" He asked softly, thumb rubbing at the back of the other's hand almost involuntarily. Erwin's concerns of Levi pulling his hand away quickly faded when the smaller male gave his hand a gentle squeeze, huffing out a soft laugh in response to Erwin's proposition. 

"Well I've already handled your dick twice, so the least you could do is take me to dinner," the dark haired male said with a smirk. His vulgar response made the blond grateful he wasn't drinking tea at that moment, for he would have surely spit it out. 

Wait. Twice. The only other time Levi had 'handled' him was-

Oh god. 

Looking up to see the other's knowing smirk confirmed Erwin's suspicions. Levi obviously remembered that day, despite the blond's hope that he had forgotten.

Erwin didn't think he could be any more embarrassed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too long, I couldn't really find a good place to end it.  
> Next time: Levi and Erwin go out on an official date  
> Coming up to the end, the next chapter will most likely be the last one, depending on how it goes.  
> Comments, questions, criticism and more are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Erwin finally have their first date (part one).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, I'm finally back! I do apologise for my unplanned hiatus, the past month has been a whirlwind and I haven't had much access to my computer. Anyways, enjoy! Maybe follow me on Tumblr for drabbles and such [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/humanitys-saltiest)

It had been indescribably difficult, bordering on painful, for Erwin to watch Levi walk out the door of his apartment, his instincts screaming to stop him, to grab his wrist so he could pull his small body back into his arms and never let him go. But he felt much better knowing that he had Levi’s number in his phone’s contacts and a promise of a date. Those two things were enough to placate him until their date. Not wanting to seem clingy or over eager, he waited until the evening to text Levi, an action that almost seemed agonising for him. But his tension eased almost immediately when he had gotten a response from Levi almost instantly.

At the back of his head, Erwin's brain was still running through the paranoia induced scenarios that mostly involved never seeing Levi again, but he did his best to push them away. The last thing he wanted was to let his needless worries damage his newly blossoming relationship.

Erwin found himself unable to get Levi out of his head. He could still feel Levi’s lips on his skin, burning him like a brand. Almost everything he saw made him think of the dark haired man. It was like he was the protagonist of some cliched love story. Even in his own apartment, he thought about where they kissed against the front door, the bed they had shared when they were both drunk out of their minds. Every time Erwin took a shower, he couldn’t stop himself from remembering how well Levi’s cries of pleasure echoed off the tile walls, or how pliant his skin had been under his own heavy touch.

It took all the willpower he had to force Levi from his thoughts so he could at least study for his upcoming exams. Luckily, he had Hange as a study partner, so they did a good job keeping him focused. Whenever he would zone out with thoughts of soft inky hair and stormy grey eyes, he’d be snatched back to reality in the form of a light smack to the back of his head, and yet another onslaught of teasing from his study partner.

Unfortunately, his new relationship was far from a secret from his friends. Mike had caught him slipping out of the bar with the other man, and it had taken him mere seconds to spread the news to the other two at the table. After Erwin had said goodbye to Levi, he had checked his phone for the first time since the previous day, and discovered that his phone had been swarmed with a total of eighteen missed calls and forty two texts, mostly from Hange, all demanding answers to their questions involving his new ‘mystery man’. Out of respect for Levi’s privacy, he kept answers as vague as possible, brushing off the ones regarding their activities in bed. There was an immeasurable amount of questions, but one stood out the most to him.

" _So, is this new guy your boyfriend, or just someone for a booty call?”_ Hange had asked him with a wolfish grin and bright brown eyes, their intertwined fingers serving as a hammock for their chin as they leaned forward on the table, body language pushing him for an answer. But, for once, he didn’t think he had one. He and Levi hadn’t discussed anything regarding the label they kept on their relationship. Levi had made it clear he wanted to see him again, and they were planning on going out to dinner together. But Erwin knew that didn’t necessarily mean that they were in an official relationship. Now he had yet another thing to fret over regarding his relationship with Levi. 

The two spoke almost everyday over text, sometimes even over the phone when Erwin was too weary and lazy from a full day of wracking his brain with studying too bother with texting. There was nothing that relaxed him more than laying out on the couch wrapped in a blanket with the soothing tenor of Levi’s voice from the phone’s speaker filling his ears. Unfortunately, due to the busy times for Erwin, he had little time to talk to Levi. Each phone call was brief and their texting conversations where sparse. Hange had become a strict enforcer of their study rules, often threatening to confiscate his phone until he finished the practice questions at the each of the current study chapter. But finally, they managed to push through the rest of their exams, and Erwin actually felt confident that he had gotten a high grade.

Opening the door to his apartment, Erwin felt a wave of relief wash over him the second he stepped inside, combining with the giddy excitement mixed with denial. He was finally finished. Not just with his exams, but his entire program. Setting down his bag, he kicked the door shut behind him and reached into the pocket of his jacket to grab his phone while slipping his foot out of his boots. Scrolling past the unread texts from Hanji and Mike, most likely regarding some kind of celebration now that they were done, he opened up Levi’s phone contact, thumb hovering over the call button. Anxious thoughts began to surface in his mind, making him chew on the inside of his lower lip.

_What if Levi didn’t actually want to talk? What if he says no? What if Levi has already found someone else? What if Levi had just felt pressured to go home with him that night?_

Flopping down onto the couch, he did his best to ignore those thoughts and pressed the button before he had a chance to back out. Expelling a sigh in hopes of calming his nerves, he brought the phone up to his ear, listening to the monotone ringing. As the ringing continued, Erwin felt the little ball of dread in his stomach grow heavier, sinking his hopes like rocks in a pond. His heart a little flip in his chest when the phone stopped mid-ring, a faint rustle being heard before the voice he had been longing to hear the entire day came through the phone’s speaker.

“I’m guessing you’ve finally finished with your exams then?” Levi murmured, voice holding the distant tone one would have when they were distracted by something else. Erwin heard some rustling in the background, feeling a bubble of guilt rise in his chest. He hadn’t even considered that Levi could have been in the middle of something, too caught up in his own excitement.

“Yeah, sorry if I interrupted you in the middle of something. I’ve been looking forward to this call for a while,” Erwin said as a sheepish smile spread over his face, even though he knew Levi couldn’t see it.

“Don’t worry about it. I just finished with a client, we thought it would be better to stay late and just get it all done,” Levi responded quickly, his tone of voice making it easy for Erwin to envision him dismissively waving his slender hand as part of his reply to Erwin’s apology. After a few seconds of hesitant silence, Levi spoke up, this time a distinct shyness in his voice. “That means my appointment with them for tomorrow is cancelled, which leaves me with the entire afternoon and evening off...in case you still wanted to do something.” Just the thought that not only did Levi _want_ to spend time together, but actually arranged to have a free spot in his schedule just so they could see eachother made his heart squeeze in his chest, an involuntary grin spreading across his face.

“I’d like that. How does dinner sound? I’ll make the plans and pick you up from your place tomorrow. If that works for you?” Erwin hummed into the phone, closing his eyes as he listened to the soothing rumble of the other’s voice.

“Alright. I’m free anytime after four. I’ll text you my address,” Levi said, his voice soft. In the background, Erwin made out the sound of a car door slamming shut and an engine spurring to life. Levi was obviously about to drive somewhere, most likely home from his studio. Not wanting to distract him while he was driving, Erwin hesitantly said goodbye to him. After a few moments of lingering silence between them, he hung up and carelessly tossed his phone onto the nearby coffee table. The hollow feeling in his chest ached with renewed vigour, making it difficult to breathe in fully. Without Levi’s presence, he felt lost. A wandering soul seeking some kind of tether. It scared him, being so attached to someone when the possibility of it not working out was still high for the two of them. Levi was already holding his beating heart in his hands, and he could either crush it or cherish it.

With a rough sigh, an attempt to expel the negative thoughts swirling in his mind like poison, he ran a calloused hand over his face before leaning over to pick his laptop up and set it on the tops of his thighs. Now that they had a time, Erwin just needed to find the place.

He needed it to be perfect.

By the next day, Erwin found himself proudly checking over the plans for their date. He had put far more effort into planning their date than he had in studying for any of his exams, and he was just as stressed about it. Deep down, he knew that Levi was going to like it, but he still had some doubts. The restaurant was walking distance from Levi’s apartment, the fastest route cutting through the nearby park, a perfect set up. Erwin had forgotten to ask Levi about dietary restrictions, so he made sure the place he picked had plenty of vegetarian, vegan, and even kosher and halal options. Hopefully Levi wasn’t a celiac, or else that would but a fork in his plans, since the place didn’t serve dishes that were certified to have never come into contact with gluten. He would make sure to clarify that with Levi before they got to the place, that way he could cancel their reservation and make another at a new place if he really needed to.

In his attempts to keep the plans a surprise, he had been excessively vague when answering any of Levi’s questions. The only detail that he had passed on to Levi was that he would need to dress nice. While it was certainly not a requirement, the image of Levi in a slim fitted suit made his entire body flush hot like he had been tossed into the sun. Erwin made sure his own suit still fit him, relieved to find that, while it might have been a little snug on him, it still fit him quite well. So that evening, he found himself standing outside of Levi’s apartment door, fixing his hair a total of eight times in the minute it took for Levi to make his way to the exit of the building. As the door swung open, he stepped back to give more room, the familiar figure of the dark haired man making a smile spread across his face. The sight of Levi wearing a suit that hugged at his waist made the spark of heat in his belly rise to a roaring inferno, his throat suddenly feeling extremely dry. From Levi’s wandering gaze and the faint flush to his cheeks, Erwin clearly wasn’t the only one admiring the site of their date. Interrupting their silence by clearing his throat, Erwin gave his date a not-so-subtle look over before nodding appreciatively.

“I see you are looking incredible as always, Levi,” Erwin said with a polite smile that grew as he watched a red flush creep its way up the shorter man’s pale neck, his gaze lingering on the bare skin before he made himself look back at Levi’s face. The other nodded faintly in response, moving a step closer to Erwin.

“Yeah...you too,” Levi mumbled, looking up and down the street before back up at Erwin. The way he had to crane his neck so much to make eye contact was utterly endearing, but it also made Erwin worry he’d hurt himself. The blond bent down to press a light kiss to the other’s cheek, catching the faint scent of lemon and tea that he had noticed the first night they spent together. It must've been his shampoo, he highly doubted that Levi bathed in tea. Although the thought was amusing, he was sure Levi would be horrified by such a wasteful and unhygienic use for tea. Straightening up to his full height, he took a step back and pointed in the direction of their restaurant as he held his other hand out to Levi as a silent invitation.

“The restaurant is this way,” Erwin said softly, watching the other’s sharp eyes on him for a moment. Levi seemed to be conflicted, the tension he held apparent as he furrowed his brow. Before he could ask if Levi was okay, the dark haired man was at his side, clasping his open hand tight and beginning to walk, pulling Erwin along with him. The two worked out the details around Levi’s dietary needs for their dinner as they walked. Luckily, they fit well with the restaurant, as it had plenty of without pork or shellfish.

The rest of their walk was in comfortable silence, fingers intertwined as they enjoyed each other’s presence. The sweet scent of lillies carried on the cool summer’s breeze as their stroll passed alongside of a community garden filled to the brim with brightly coloured flowers of diverse shapes and sizes. It gave Erwin the idea of buying Levi a flower plant, maybe a purple iris. He saw Levi as a person who would prefer an actual plant versus a bunch of cut flowers.

Their walk was over sooner than either of them had expected, as the restaurant was only a ten minute walk from Levi’s apartment. Erwin opened the door and held it open for Levi, who gave him a shy smile before slipping past him into the restaurant. Following him inside, Erwin looked over and saw Levi gaping at the extravagantly designed restaurant combined with dim lighting and soft jazz playing in the background. They were greeted by an overly cheery waiter, who had a pair of menus tucked under her arm as she stood by the desk. After Erwin gave his name for the reservation, the waiter led them to their table in the secluded corner by the window with a view of the expansive park. Erwin and Levi sat down, looking at each other from across the table. Between them was a small lit candle and a solitary red rose. The romantic environment was much more than Erwin had been expecting, which worried him. Was it too much for their first official date? But by the shy smile on Levi’s face that was only partially hidden by the dinner menu, Erwin decided that it wasn’t too much and pushed his worries away. 

It didn’t take long for both of them to decide what to order, listing it off to the waiter in combination with whatever reasonably priced wine was recommended. The two were eager to give their orders so the waiter could go away and they could be alone again. Just like their first interaction in the bar, they had no issues when it came to conversation. They spoke of their shared disdain of the current government, their match in political views making Erwin smile into his glass of wine.

Their food’s arrival was timed perfectly, being brought out to them just when they had reached a comfortable lull in their conversation. Erwin’s plate was placed in front of him, a beautifully plated seared tuna steak drizzled in ponzu sauce that was accompanied with small slices of avocado and mango on top of a bed of rice. He was quick to thank the waiter, hearing Levi do the same. He looked up at his date, only to see Levi was already doing the same. Giving him a playful smile, Erwin looked down at Levi'splate, remembering that he had ordered the smoked rainbow trout fillet, which sat perched on a small mound of mashed potatoes with roasted brussel sprouts tossed with parmesan and an arrangement of colourful steamed vegetables.

Both dishes were delicious, so much so that halfway between their meal Erwin could no longer resist the temptation and he reached his fork across the table to steal a small scoop of Levi’s mashed potatoes, a cheeky grin on his face. Levi stared at him in shock for a few moments before a smirk replaced his expression and he leaned over to steal a piece of fish off Erwin’s plate. The two broke into a fit of quiet laughter, smiling at eachother like lovestruck teenagers. The rest of their meal went by smoothly, the fact that Levi had clearly enjoyed his food lifting Erwin’s spirits to the point where he had paused in the middle of their meal to toast to the both of them, an action that caused Levi’s cheeks to tint a light shade of pink that was reminiscent of the pink lilies they had seen in the gardens during their walk to the restaurant.

As they reached the end of their meal, scraping the last of their meals off the smooth surface of their plates, a blanket of satisfaction was laid over the two. They gazed out the window absentmindedly, their hands clasped together over the table. The waiter came by to take both of their plates, offering them some more wine, to which they both refused. Erwin wanted to keep his mind clear for their date. Plus, everyone knew that wine hangovers were the worst.

Once the waiter had left them alone again, Erwin slowly slid his gaze over Levi, drinking in the pleasing sight of his skin bathed in the dull orange glow of the setting sun. Levi was quick to notice him staring, thin eyebrow raising questioningly.

“I was wondering what you would like for dessert? I’ve heard that their cheesecake is to die for,” Erwin tempted with a hint of a smirk, gaze struggling to stay on the other’s face when he could see the pale skin of the smooth curve of his neck, the sight making his skin flush with warmth. Levi regarded him curiously, silver gaze blatatly roaming over his body, an action that caused shivers to travel up his spine. A small flash of pink was visible when Levi licked his lips to wet them, stormy grey eyes darkened with desire.

“All that I want for dessert is right in front of me,” Levi murmured, gaze burning holes in Erwin’s dress shirt and how it was pulled snugly over his chest. Suddenly the room was much too hot, making Erwin pluck at the collar of his shirt while swallowing thickly.

Once he felt he could trust his voice not to crack or do anything else similarly embarassing, he lifted his hand to get the waiter’s attention, still hyperaware of Levi’s gaze on him.

“Waiter? ...I think we're ready for the bill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious that I am a food nut, I'm sure it is now.  
> The next chapter will surely be the last! Thanks to everyone for sticking with me this far!  
> Comments, kudos, and criticisms are all appreciated.


End file.
